


Need a Little Bit of Potter in my Life, a Little Bit of Voldemort by my Side

by jelly_fish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_fish/pseuds/jelly_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a decade after turning things around and forever changing the Dark Lord's life, Harry Potter lives with his difficult partner, Voldemort. Their relationship is full of love and care, but also hardships, as Voldy doesn't believe he deserves to be saved. Harry tries his best to motivate him to adjust to society with inevitable obstacles along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Little Bit of Potter in my Life, a Little Bit of Voldemort by my Side

It's been a while since they've fought last. The gap between their first and most recent quarrel is about 30 years. However, it may be debated on whether or not attempted murder can be classified as a "quarrel."

It was well known that Voldemort was responsible for the death of his lover's parents, loved ones, friends, and pet. This isn't the subject of their arguments, though; neither of them have mentioned it for a long time, but that doesn't mean Harry has forgiven the former Dark Lord. Their most recent fight involved the topic "responsibility."

"Hermione and Ron are living life fantastically," Harry never fails to bring up very often. "They actually have their shit together unlike some people."

Voldemort's replies to these remarks are mere huffs. It's not his fault he looks like an egg. His distinct face makes it very difficult to adjust to civilization.  
Voldemort has argued this before, but Harry insisted that the fault was entirely not his own.

"But it is your fault that you can't fit into society! You're the one who made a reputation for yourself. You're the one who permanently altered your face to resemble an unfortunate lizard. You're the one who started the fight with Debra at last Tuesday's book club."

That last part hit a nerve with Voldemort. "Firstly," he raised a finger," Debra doesn't fucking get Arturo's character arc."

Harry mumbles a "oh here we go" under his breath, rolling his eyes. He also crosses his arms in a wide, dramatic gesture.

"Secondly, nobody asked you to save me. Did anybody even suggest to you that you shouldn't have killed me? Who gave you the idea to not only give me a second chance, but to drag me into a domestic living situation?"

 _"Drag you_?" Harry retorted. He remembers clearly when he saved Voldemort. So clear, it didn't feel like it happened about a decade ago.

"From what I recall, you were the one who asked me to marry you? Sure, I saved your ass from death and sure I fought the Ministry to keep you from safe from consequences, but-"

  
"But what? You still saved me. Why is that? Hm?"

"Voldemort stop being difficult I just want you understand that you need to make an effort to-"

"I put plenty of effort into things you can't just assume I don't try-"

  
"Don't cut me off, Voldy," said Harry. He massaged the bridge of his nose, knocking off his glasses. Voldemort grabs the before they can fall off his face. His eyes widen when Harry lays his hand on the hand on his cheek. Subtly, he leans into it. With green eyes looking up at his partner's red ones, he breathes,"Look, can't we agree that we need to solve this calmly? You know, more civilized?"

  
Shocked by the gesture and sudden change of tone, Voldemort simply nods.

  
Harry continues. "I know I saved you in a capricious move. I know you weren't expecting it, and you know I wasn't expecting it either. But most of all, you know what I didn't expect?"

  
Voldemort responded with a quizzical expression.  
Harry closed his eyes, used his spare hand to hold Voldemort's arm, and leaned fully into his touch.

 

"I didn't expect to love you."

  
Voldemort brushed aside Harry's hands to gently hold his face in both of his grey hands. He leans forward so that their foreheads touched. Voldemort hasn't replied; he merely sighed. His breath grazed Harry's chin.  
"How am I going to do this?" Voldemort whispered. Life has been and will be cruel to him in the same way he was cruel to a large quantity of humans. His finances? Nobody's wants to hire an infamous murderer. All financial responsibilities have been handled by Harry. His social life? Nobody likes him and his followers have either been killed or gone missing. His self-esteem? As previously mentioned, he isn't all too excited about his appearance.

  
"I'll help you," Harry said.

 

"I don't need your help," Voldemort replied.

  
_I don't deserve your help_ was what he wanted to say. _I don't deserve you._

  
"Don't argue." Harry commanded. "Have a cup of tea before you say anything else."

  
You can't really stop him when he's decided something with that tone of voice. Besides, you rather enjoy a cup of tea.  
You give the top of his head a smooch before he runs off to the kitchen. While it lasted a millisecond for Harry, a century of gratefulness was intended to be express in that one gesture.

 

 

While the dark-haired man worked away, Voldemort went to the front of the house to pick up the mail.

The contents consisted of a few bills, some letters from loved ones, several junk mail papers. All were delivered by the tabby cat Winston. Harry couldn't stand to get another owl or let any new pet take the name of his former companion. A snake or the name Nagini wasn't an option either. So Hermione sent a kitten of Crookshanks and Ron gave her a name devoid of any sentimental value.

  
The orange cat held underneath its paw a newspaper. Voldemort carefully slipped it out of her grasp and gave her a slight pet all while she stared murderously at him. He knew theres was no possibility this cat hated him, but it sure looked like it.  
Voldemort looked onto the suburban neighborhood he was in. The freshly cut grass was lined with carefully cultivated flowers, most of which were Harry's favorites. Voldemort cared for the yard, which was cut in the middle by a pavement that lead to the front door of the house. He kept it clean, pristine, and county fair worthy. Across the street, he notices some shutters suddenly shut when his gaze turns to its direction. He squints and the same happens when he turns his head towards any of the houses in his vision.

  
He heads back into the house, the cat following suit. His heavy footsteps are accompanied by little jingles of the cat bell.

**Author's Note:**

> crackships are my thing now i guess  
> kudos if you want this mess to continue


End file.
